It's Just A Little Crush...
by Sailor Jedi Witch
Summary: Li-kun realizes how he feels for Sakura, but can he convince her that she feels the same way? And better yet, is he prepared for a little competion? An epic romance involving the humorous love triangle: Syaoran, Sakura and Yukito!
1. Love is Simply Love

Welcome to IT'S JUST A LITTLE CRUSH, my first Card Captor Sakura fic ever

Welcome to IT'S JUST A LITTLE CRUSH, my first Card Captor Sakura fic ever! I'm so excited to finally be writing a CCS fic, I've been dying to for ages, but I never came up with an idea. But finally all my praying has paid off, because the whole fic just came to me in a dream last night, and I am not joking! I swear to you, that's what happened! Whatever, whether you believe me or not, I really hope you enjoy this Syaoran+Sakura gift-from-God-that-came-in-a-dream-fic! Everybody in this fic is 14, (except of course for older people like Touya and Yukito and stuff…you get the idea) and I'm just going to pretend that Erriol is there in Japan, because I forget if he left or not, and besides, I don't want Tomoyo to be…um…interesting…anymore. Phew! Oh, and there might be some song-ficness, but only a little, because I only know the chorus to the song! You know, I just watched that episode where the Dash Card goes insane for like the fifty millionth time, and it's just so adorable the way Syaoran turns all red and blushes when Sakura calls him and when she talks to him and stuff… Anyway, read on, I know you'll get your money's worth…not that you actually _paid_…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters and junk, and everybody should know that by now, so get over yourselves and read on.

It's Just A Little Crush…

Rated PG, just because

Chapter One: Love Is Simply Love

Sakura raced down the street on her roller blades, relishing in the rush of the crisp autumn wind on her face, and the sound of wheels grinding on the rough street pavement. 

Kero popped his head out of Sakura's backpack, his face a little green. 

"Do you have to go so fast? It's a little stuffy in here!" he complained. 

"I don't want to be late!" Sakura answered, huffing and puffing just a little bit.

"At this rate you're gonna break the speed barrier!" he retorted, pausing to hold his tiny hands to his smaller mouth. 

"Don't worry, we're almost-" Sakura began, turning her head to look back at Kero. But, as she took her eyes off the road, she tripped on a large rock, which, at her speed, wasn't a good thing. Kero shrieked continually as he went flying from Sakura's backpack, and she held out her arms to break her fall.

But she didn't hit the pavement.

She opened her eyes, just realizing she had closed them in the first place, and discovered that she had fallen on top of Syaoran Li. 

"Oh! Li-kun, I'm really sorry, I just…tripped…"

"It's okay, Sakura…" he said. There was an awkward silence, and Syaoran finally grunted, 

"Um, can you…er…get off?" 

"Oh! Uh, yeah sure…" she said, pulling herself up, and holding out her hand to help him. He took it, looking away a little, and Sakura noticed that he was bleeding on his arm.

"I've hurt you," she said, taking a handkerchief out of a pocket somewhere.

"It's alright, it's just a scrape-" he protested, but she shushed him and bound his cut tightly. 

"Thanks," he said shyly. 

"It's no problem. Sorry about that, " she said, picking Kero up somewhere on the road. He kicked and protested loudly to being tossed around so, but she clamped a hand over his mouth, and said nervously, 

"Heh heh, I've gotta run! Bye!" and she took off, leaving quite a dust trail behind. Syaoran looked after her for a moment, then blushed and continued down to his house.

~*~*~

Sakura rocketed down the street once more, Kero protesting louder than ever. 

"Slow down! You're going to make us crash again!"

"It wasn't _me_," Sakura reasoned. "If you hadn't been complaining, I wouldn't have tripped on that rock and fallen on poor Li-kun!"

"Poor Li! POOR LI! It's his fault that he was walking there for…you to…fall…on…." Kero trailed off meekly, knowing very well that what he was saying was making no sense whatsoever. 

"Stop blaming him for everything just because you don't like him," she replied stubbornly. "It's not his fault and you know it. And you can stop complaining because we're here now," Sakura finished solidly, making one final sharp turn, ignoring the loud cry of protest from Kero, and jolting to a stop in front of the bench her best friend, Tomoyo, was sitting in. She, as ever, had her video camera in hand, and just happened to be filming at the moment. Sakura smiled and waved at Tomoyo and the camera, and Kero, noticing that nobody was around to see, flew out of Sakura's backpack and hovered in front of the camera, posing and making ridiculous faces, obviously forgetting the rough ride in light of showing his miniature self off. Tomoyo shut the camera off, and patted Kero in greeting, then turned to her best friend. 

"Hey, Sakura! You ready for my little fashion session?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I thought I was, but now you're smiling that smile…what are you up to, young lady?" Sakura answered skeptically, giving her an evil eye. Tomoyo merely put on an I'm-So-Hurt-That-You-Think-Me-To-Be-Anything-But-The-Living-Semblance-Of-All-Innoncence-And-Purity-In-The-Universe-Look, and grabbed Sakura by the arm, leading her to a nice spot for filming.

~*~*~ 

"I can NOT believe you are doing this to me, Tomoyo! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura exclaimed from behind a tree five minutes later. 

"Aw, come on Sakura, it's not that bad! It'll all be over in two seconds anyway, and no one will see you," Tomoyo argued with a huge grin on her face, holding her camera ready for filming. Sakura gave a loud snort that clearly meant she didn't believe her best friend one little bit. 

"Please Sakura! I won't let anyone see it but us," she pursued, knowing she would eventually win out. 

"Swear it," Sakura said, holding out her pinky. 

"Ok," Tomoyo said, linking her pinky to Sakura's.

"Earth, Fire, Water, Air! I declare a pinky swear!" Sakura and Tomoyo chanted in unison. 

"You _so_ owe me, Tomoyo," Sakura grumbled, taking a tentative step from behind the tree. 

"How about I take you to the mall afterwards for a shopping spree?" Tomoyo suggested. "I'll get you anything you want."

"I suppose…"

"Well then, come out and strut your stuff!"

Sakura did so, to a certain extent, if you call covering as much of herself as possible with her arms and hands "strutting." 

Not that the outfit she was wearing didn't already do it for her. Her legs were entirely covered with very poofy pants, and her feet had little green ballet-looking slippers on them. On top of a tight undershirt that was high-necked and buttoned with a straight string across the slit, was a loose green robe that had sleeves that could fit all of Tokyo inside them. The robe had a strange looking symbol around the stomach area, and was bound with a large cloth strap, where the robes split to cover the front and back of the person, but still exposed the poofy pants. Sheathed in the band that held the robe was a sword that had a long trail of string with puffy red balls. And the finishing touch was the squarish/roundish hat that had little orange pointy things on the sides.

A.KA. - The robes that Li-kun was very protective of and would kill anyone who so much as breathed on them. 

"How did you get these, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, finally letting her hands hang loosely at her sides. 

"Did you know that Li-kun carries three sets of these things in his backpack?" Tomoyo answered, grinning ever wider. 

"I'm sorry I asked," Sakura replied. She stood there, in the clearing, stone still, as Tomoyo filmed from every angle. 

"Are you done yet?" the annoyed and thoroughly embarrassed of the two asked from the corner of her mouth. 

"Yes," Tomoyo answered, covering the lens with the cap. 

"Thank God," Sakura muttered. 

"Now, how to get this to Li-kun's house…" Tomoyo murmured thoughtfully. 

"WHAT!?" Sakura burst, making a mad grab for the camera. 

"I was only joking!" Tomoyo frantically cried, trying to keep her precious camera out of reach. She had obviously forgotten Sakura was the Mistress of the Cards, for she was quite shocked when wings had sprouted from Sakura's back and she flew off into the air, then swooped down and grabbed the camera. She carefully took the tape out and tossed the camera itself back to Tomoyo. She then landed on the ground and threw the tape down, yelling, "Fiery card! Burn the tape to cinders!" Within moments, a glob of melted plastic sat where the tape had previously been.

"Take…that…" Sakura panted, doubled over with her hands on her knees. She chanced a glance at Tomoyo to find that she was till grinning. Tomoyo correctly interpreted Sakura's bewildered glance, and waved her hands behind her with flourish, where Kero emerged from a high tree branch, struggling to support the weight of a little video camera. 

"Kero! Why did you…"

"Payback! And also because Tomoyo paid me three King Size Milky Ways!" Kero said gleefully. Sakura sighed and gave in, but only because she had been abused enough for one day. 

"Fine. But you still owe me that trip to the mall Tomoyo!"

"It's a deal!" Tomoyo answered, taking the backup camera from Kero, and giving him the three candy bars she had promised. 

"All right!" he shouted, doing a flip of victory.

"Now, off to the mall we go!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically. Sakura didn't seem as excited. 

"Um, can I change first?" 

~*~*~

Syaoran Li walked down the street, staring at his feet and not really paying attention to where he was going. All he could think about was Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. _What a beautiful name…_he thought absentmindedly. It was so hard not to think about her nowadays, and sometimes, he didn't want to stop.

__

No! Don't think that! You are NOT in love with Sakura! He thought to himself. He continued walking down the street, and passed the park with the large penguin slide. Nearby was a gorgeous cherry blossom tree. 

__

It's so beautiful…just like Sakura… 

No, no, and NO! Stop thinking about her, half-wit! Syaoran fiercely thought, shaking his head violently to clear his thoughts. It seemed to work, so he, satisfied, continued to walk down the street. All of a sudden, his stomach grumbled. 

__

Wow…what I wouldn't give for one of Sakura's pancakes right now…

STOP IT SYAORAN! YOU CAN'T BE THINKING ABOUT HER! YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HER! YOU CAN'T!!!

But maybe I do_ have feelings for her…_

What are you talking about? Came that little voice in his head that always seemed to think the reasonable thing. _You can't be in love with her! She's just…Sakura! Meiling is much stronger, a very suitable match to honor the Li family!_

Now, what are YOU talking about? Came that other voice, the one that never sounded quite as reasonable, but always seemed to know the thing that just felt…_right._ _First of all, Sakura is the stronger one, she just doesn't really know the extent of her powers. She is, after all, the Mistress of the Cards! She would make a better match. Second of all, he doesn't even marginally LIKE Meiling in that way. And third of all, Syaoran's in love with Sakura, and "suitable matches" and family honor don't really matter when you're in love ! He's been in love with her since he set eyes on her face!_

No he hasn't! Voice One argued. _His first love was Yukito! Sick and twisted though that might have been…_

You OBVIOUSLY don't know what you're talking about. He only thought he was in love with Yukito, but he wasn't. He was really in love with Sakura; Yuki was just a way for him to be nearer to her. It was a subconscious reaction, Voice Two answered in a smug tone. In his head, yet another voice chimed in, though it was in song. 

__

It's just (uh) a little crush

Don't mean I faint

Every time we touch.

It's just (uh) some little thing (crush),

Not like everything I do-oo-oo,

Depends on you. 

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran finally yelled. He looked up to see several people staring at him, and realized that had wound up in front of the mall. He checked his wallet, found some money, and decided to take his mind off things by doing a little bit of shopping. Maybe he could get a new CD or something; he was tired of listening to the same sorry stuff over and over. 

But as he walked through the glass double doors, he couldn't help thinking, _This is Sakura's favorite mall…_

~*~*~

Sakura, Tomoyo and the hidden Kero all entered the music store, each with something to buy in mind. 

"Psst! Hey, Sakura!" Kero whispered form the girl's backpack. "Can you get me the soundtrack of Xylon Warriors IV: The Movie?" he asked hopefully. 

"No! I'm getting one thing for myself! I already bought you the new Xylon Warriors action figures two days ago, which cost me nearly 30 bucks each! Isn't that enough?" she hissed at him. 

"Aw, but it's more fun to play with them when you have the music from the Sewer Rat Karate/Judo Mega Mutilation Action Scene playing in the background!" Kero cried. 

"No!" Sakura insisted, looking around for what she wanted. 

"Please! I NEED…"

"Want some cheese to go with that WHINE!" Sakura retorted.

"Cheese! Yeah I'll have some…HEY!" he cried, belatedly figuring out what she meant.

Sakura ignored the rest of what he was saying, and walked up and down the rows, finally finding what she was looking for. It was the last one, and she was going to get it! How lucky was that? She reached out a hand to grab the CD, then realized that someone else was trying to do the same, and the other person's hand fell right on top of hers. She looked up to see who it was, and saw the stone serious face of Syaoran Li for the second time today. 

"Heh heh, hi, Li-kun," she said, feeling a tinge of red creep steadily up into her face. It was kind of uncomfortable looking at him knowing she had just "borrowed" his clothes. Speaking of which, she hoped he hadn't noticed yet. 

"Hi Sakura," he said back. "Um…were you gonna buy this CD?" he asked her, taking his hand off hers. 

"Yeah, but you can have it if you want," she answered. 

"No, you can take it," he offered. "I'll even pay for you…"

"Don't do that!" she insisted, forgetting the awkward moment in light of that shocking sweetness he had just shown. "You can have it, I'll just get it another day. Consider it an apology gift from me for knocking you over today. I'll pay for it. And I won't take no for an answer!" she finished with that solidity of hers, walking over to the register. Li followed her after a moment, and by the time he caught up with her, she had already finished paying. 

"There you are," she said with a sweet smile, handing the CD to him. Their fingertips brushed against each other for a split second, and Sakura suddenly felt something like a jolt of electricity. _What was that?_ she thought. She quickly said goodbye, grabbed Tomoyo by the arm, and left the store hurriedly. Both girls were too engrossed in their own confusion to notice the blush on Li's face and the strange look he was giving Sakura at the moment. 

But Kero wasn't.

~*~*~

Syaoran left the store moments after Sakura had, the jolt he had felt when their fingertips brushed together in that one fleeting second still clear in his mind. He had never felt anything like it before, and in that one moment he knew that his greatest fears – or was it his deepest desires? – had been confirmed. He was in love. In love with that sweet smile, that clear voice, that soft touch that made him overflow with joy, with those emerald eyes that seemed to hold all the world's wisdom, and at the same time all it's purity. In love with Sakura Kinomoto.

And as he finally admitted it to himself, the whole world just seemed to be nothing but a small, flickering shadow against an unbearably bright light. He felt a rush of pure joy, adrenaline, and fear all at the same time such as he had never experienced before. The one thought that burned clear and strong in his mind was: I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! 

He heard a little giggle somewhere, and suddenly snapped out of that reverie, realizing that he had actually yelled out that one thought at the top of his lungs. He looked down to see a little girl of about four years giggling fiercely and saying to her mother, pointing at Syaoran,

"Look Mommy! That man is crazy!"

"Shhh! Susie! Don't say that! It's rude!" the mother hissed, dragging Susie away. 

"Bye-bye Crazy Man!" Susie giggled, waving at Syaoran. He noticed people looking at him strangely, girls giggling insanely behind their hands, and mothers pulling their small children as far away as possible from Syaoran. 

And strangely enough, it didn't matter. All that did matter was that he was in love with Sakura, and that he would find a way to make her love him back. 

__

Not like everything I do depends on you…

~*~*~

Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my story! Like it? Don't like it? Love it? Hate it? Please, tell me! Please review! Please don't flame; go easy on me because this Is my first CCS fic! Please point out my mistakes! Please forgive me for being so annoying and saying please so much!


	2. When The Cherry Blossom Starts To Bloom

littlecrush2

Hi out there, all you CCS fans! The not-so-long-awaited second chapter of IT'S JUST A LITTLE CRUSH… is up!!!! In this chapter things get kinda crazy, romantic, and funny all at the same time! A little more happenings between Tomoyo and Eriol, for all you E/T shippers, as a matter of fact, this chapter mostly revolves around them, seeing as there's not going to much more romance between them in this fic, (it ISabout Sakura and Syaoran after all,) and some things with Touya that I'm positive you'll love!By the way, I'm using all the old incantations before she meets Eriol and everyone, but FROM THE MANGA, because it's not like I memorized the anime ones!And, I finally overcame my search engine retardation (aren't you proud!) and found the complete set of lyrics for "Crush," the song that this whole thing is sorta kinda based on! Thus, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first? The bad news? All right. The bad news is that since I found all the lyrics, you can expect more songfic-ness in the future. (I know you're groaning ~_^) But the good news is that I assure you that it'll be very touching, but without some of the fluffiness typical tearjerkers come with. Don't believe me, huh? Oh ye of little faith! I will prove it to you if you read on!

DISCLAIMER: You know that I'm gonna say that I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything of that sort, so I don't think I'll bother! I will, however, bother saying that the scenarios and most of everything except the characters and their personalities belong to me, as I made this story! I also don't own the song "Crush;" Jessica Paige and the record company that she works with does! And, to finish off naming all the things I don't own, I don't own most of the titles of my chapters, because I get most of them from movies or songs. Chapter One's title was taken from a part of the Wedding Planner, and this chapter's is from a really pretty song called "Dimension of Love" I heard on one of the dubbed episodes of Tenchi Muyo!

It's Just A Little Crush…

Rated PG 

Chapter Two: When The Cherry Blossom Starts To Bloom

Sakura flopped down onto her bed, thoroughly exhausted and baffled. She took the Clow Book from a little hidden shelf she, Tomoyo, and Eriol had hidden behind a large sketch of two girls under a cherry blossom tree Tomoyo had drawn for her a while back. She opened them, and the cards arrayed themselves in a circle around her head. 

"What are you doing?" Kero asked, watching Sakura mutter to herself as she looked at every single one of the cards. Sakura ignored him, and continued muttering to herself. Finally, she decided what to do, and closed the book. 

"Come with me, Kero," she said, standing up.

"Where are going?" he asked, hovering a little behind her. She didn't answer, but chanted,

"THE KEY THAT HIDES THE FORCES OF DARKNES…SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM BEFORE ME!"

"WAA!!!" Kero cried, scurrying out of the way frantically to avoid the large blast of wind that accompanied such acts of magic. 

"RELEASE! FLY!!" Wings sprouted from Sakura's back, and she shot out of her open bedroom window. 

"Sakura! Waaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero called, flapping his own tiny wings in a flurry, and shooting out the window after her. 

~*~*~

Sakura felt again the rush of wind on her face as she soared over the city. Momentarily forgetting why she was up here in the first place, she looped around a few times, then turned over on her back, and then turned back again. She shot like an arrow above the clouds, smiling and waving at the passing birds. Her face fell after a minute or two, however. Flying always helped her to think when she was confused, but for once it didn't seem to be working. Deciding she needed a little bit of exercise to flush out her uneasiness, she landed in a secluded clearing amidst a small, dense forest just outside the suburbs. 

Letting her wings disappear, she once again took up the staff, and immediately picked a card. 

"RELEASE!SWORD!" 

The staff elongated and formed a sharp tip and edges. Taking the sword in her right hand, she held it exactly parallel to the ground. She twisted her left foot slightly so that her toes and foot pointed to the direct left of her body, and her right foot was perpendicular to it, her toes touching her left foot and facing the same direction as her outstretched arm and sword. With her short, loose black skirt and matching tube tank, she look like some sort of lethal ballerina. After pausing a moment to gather her concentration, she began a series of long slashes, parries, thrusts, and various other tactics. She tuned out the world around her as she concentrated on her performance. If she tried hard enough to fight, her strange fluttering sensation would go away. She hadn't even felt this…strange…when Eriol arrived, or when she had to face a magical problem. This was much worse. Her feelings weren't so mush fear, danger, or anything of that nature, but more like…a sense of adrenaline. But different…in a way. It was all so confusing!

Sakura slashed fiercely, forcing her thoughts back. When she had begun to sweat a little, even in the chilly autumn air, she was satisfied.

Coming out of the meditative state she always entered when fencing, she looked around to see a very disgruntled Kero hovering nearby.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" he yelled, red faced, or as red faced as a stuffed animal-slash-magical-guardian-beast-with-wings could get. "YOU ALMOST CLEAVED ME IN HALF!" 

"No, I didn't Kero," Sakura explained. "I was only practicing my fencing, so I just wanted the sword to be blunt. The worst thing that could've happened to you would've been a little bump, is all. Besides, you should've stayed out of the way," she added matter-of-factly, letting her wand take its own shape, and taking out another card.

"We're going home now anyway. RELEASE!! FLY!!"Sakura once again took off, carelessly flying just a bit above the trees, with a thoughtful Kero trailing behind her. 

~*~*~

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Tomoyo!" The raven-haired teenager sitting at the third floor window of the music suite at her house looked down out the window towards the familiar voice, and saw Eriol waving jovially. 

"Hi Eriol! What are you doing here? How'd you get past the g…" Tomoyo started to say, then saw the guards that usually watched the entrance to the estate rush over. One grabbed a calm Eriol who was making no move to escape the bonds of the strong woman, while another woman regarded Tomoyo.

"You know this kid?" she asked, pointing at the softly grinning boy in her partner's grip. Tomoyo nodded. 

"He's a friend of mine that came at my invitation, and he just wanted to stroll the grounds."

"Oh. You can let go, Shika." The woman holding Eriol let go. 

"Next time Mistress Tomoyo, could you inform us of your visitors? We wouldn't want anymore mistakes."

"Of course. It must've slipped my mind. You may continue with your duties." The two women bowed and strolled out of sight. When they were out of earshot, Tomoyo asked Eriol,

"Can't you ever do anything normally?" He shook his head, with a laugh from Tomoyo. 

"So what are you doing here?" she pursued. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go visit the new art exhibit with me. It opens in about an hour, so we can get something to eat on the way."

"Okay. Let me just get dressed, and I'll be right down." Tomoyo rushed silently out of the music suite, and entered her huge bedroom just across the hall that looked almost like a house in itself. Picking out one of her latest designs in dresses for herself, she dressed herself quickly, then pinned her up in a large, braided bun on her head, letting the rest of her hair cascade down her back on a ponytail. Taking a little purse and putting her video camera in just in case, she left word with one of the servants that she was going out with her friend, and should be back within a few hours. She then walked around the grounds, until she saw Eriol leaning against a tree just outside the music suite, right where she had left him. 

"Ready?" he asked, offering an arm. Tomoyo nodded and took it, and walked him off the grounds, waving to Shika and her partner at the front gate. 

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking that new pizzeria place right by the museum, so we can make sure not to be late." (A/N: Do they even HAVE good old-fashioned Italian pizzerias in Japan? I feel sorry for them if they don't. Nothing like eating a slice of pizza given to you by a waiter with an Italian/New Jersey accent dripping with sarcasm…SJW daydreaming and drooling happily…) 

"Great! I haven't had some nice, thick garlic rolls in a long time!" 

Arriving at the little restaurant, Eriol held the door open for Tomoyo and followed her inside. Sitting down at a little booth, they ordered and waited for their order to come, chatting softly about little insignificant things. When they had finished, they left and walked across the street to the museum, where various people stood about in the lobby buying their admission. Tomoyo and Eriol did so too, and followed the signs indicating the new exhibit that they were there to see. 

Tomoyo grabbed Eriol by the hand and rushed over to a particular painting of two girls under a cherry blossom tree. Under it was the name "TOMOYO DAIDOUJI" on a little brass plate. 

"My painting! How did it get here!" she exclaimed, staring happily at it. 

"I thought it would be nice to see your work finally recognized, so I entered it," Eriol replied, grinning at Tomoyo. 

"You did? Oh, Eriol, how wonderful!" she quickly enfolded him in a tight hug, then continued to stare happily at her work, still holding Eriol's hand. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" she murmured.

"I've seen things more beautiful," Eriol said softly, looking at Tomoyo in a way she had never seen him do before.

"Really?" she asked, looking back at him. 

"Really."

"Like what?" she continued, knowing what the answer would be. Her heart beat uncontrollably against her rib cage.

"Like you," he answered, staring deep into her violet eyes. She blushed as Eriol cupped her face in his left hand and lifted her head up to his, but didn't resist in the least. He leaned into her, and she allowed his lips to brush over hers, relishing in the feel of it. She leaned into the kiss, trying to make it last. 

They parted, and Tomoyo hugged Eriol fiercely, then finally let go, allowing his arm to sneak its way around her waist. 

"That was fun," she commented with a silly grin.

"We should do that again sometime," Erriol agreed, and they walked together along the hall of the museum, admiring the paintings.

~*~*~

_Ding-dong!_ Syaoran impatiently rung the bell at Sakura's house once more, and doubt started to force its way into his mind. What if she was avoiding him? What if she hated him? He didn't think he could deal with the pain. 

But finally the door creaked open. However, it wasn't Sakura that stood in the threshold.

It was Touya. 

"Umm…" Syaoran mumbled, just before Touya exploded. 

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IF YOU'RE HERE TO SEE MY SISTER, SHE WENT OUT! AND SHE WAS REALLY ACTING WEIRD TOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, SCUM?! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, SHE DOESN'T NEED LITTLE PUNKS LIKE YOU RUINING HER REPUT…"

"Touya, calm down!" came a voice from inside the house, grabbing the black-haired young man just in time to keep him from pulverizing Syaoran. 

"I'm sure he didn't do anything, right?" Syaoran could now see that the other voice belonged to Yukito. The brown-haired teen nodded vigorously. 

"And he even has something for Sakura," Yukito added, pointing at the wrapped up bundle in Syaoran's arms. He nodded again. 

"See, there's nothing wrong. Do you want me to give this to Sakura for you?" Yuki asked politely. 

"No, it's okay. Uh, bye!" and Syaoran ran off to the park, where he would wait for a while for Sakura to get home. 

It was then that he realized that it would take a tad more effort to let Sakura fall in love with him. 

~*~*~

Sorry it was so short guys, but I thought it was pretty cute. Don't you? As always, send me your thoughts, no flames, you should know the routine. Until we meet again…


End file.
